Black Flames
by sophietheamazingdog
Summary: A girl's family is destroyed, and she's dropped into the Danny Phantom world! Now Vlad wants her unique powers to assist him with something he's been trying to do for a while, but will she help him? T for violence.


**A/N: HI~! Sophetheamazingdog here! **

My first Danny Phantom fanfiction! You have NO idea how much I've loved this cartoon. If anyone's a little OOC, tell me~ I haven't watched quite a few of the episodes in a while, but I'M WORKIN' ON IT.

If you've read my other Naruto fanfiction, "Who Knew?" then you know who this character is. She will be used in a lot of my stores, along with her sister and her friends, Neri, Scythe, Aelik, and Whiplash. Chesure and Shuko will be used a lot too. Akeis might have a different name in each fanfiction though, and possibly different powers. But she's still Aekis. I just love her so much, I simply twist around her powers and looks. Just a little bit though. If it starts with an A and has a crazy sister, it's most likely Aekis. If it's not, I would tell you all.

SO, I think I just killed it...

READ ON, READERS!

* * *

><p>It had all been so sudden.<p>

A scream, an angry, inhumane roar that came from something so small.

So _delicate._

She'd laugh at that. Delicate? In a way, she was. So easily broken, so easily angered.

They'd faded so quickly, died so fast. Right in front of her. It was enough to drive anyone mad. She'd fought tooth and claw with the offending creature—a large wolf-like creature that had the _nerve _to kill the ones she considered family.

But she was weaker. Her rage had blinded her and she was now pinned under the large Wolfin, in her dragon form, covered in blood and cuts.

"Foolish child, you thought you could defeat me?" the furry beast snarled, lips curling back in a grimace. He was breathing heavily, a large gash on his chest and burn marks on his neck, scratch marks crisscrossing his fur, leaving it in disarray.

"Sadly, I'm not supposed to kill you." He gave a small sigh, changing into a human. His clothes were torn, but not too badly, from the fight. His black hair pulled back in a low ponytail, silver eyes filled with hatred. The dragon changed too, into her human form. Her red eyes flashed, pupils a thin slit instead of the normal human pupil, and long, wavy brown hair that reached below her shoulders. Her sleeveless dark purple shirt was torn a bit, as well as her long black pants. Her tail flicked—a long thin dark gray tail with a darker triangle on the end, not unlike those cartoon devils on tv. She seemed no older than ten or eleven.

The Wolfin grabbed the child by her throat and held her up. "I'm supposed to send you to another dimension, so you won't be in the way. Then we'll bring you back. Chesure's orders." He sighed again and his free hand glowed silver. He held the hand up to the girl's heart, where it hovered.

"Why?" Akeis croaked, long nails scratching at the older werewolf's wrist.

"Because I can, demon!" he cackled, his hand flashing in a bright white light.

And then she was gone.

Danny didn't expect much from the day. Ghosts seemed scarce—it was mainly the Box Ghost that popped out of nowhere, but who cared about him?

In all honesty, Danny was _bored._

Bored as heck. That was _not _a good thing. He wasn't used to being so bored—he usually had to be constantly fighting ghosts, or he was doing something fun with Sam and Tucker.

Sad thing was, Sam and Tucker didn't know what to do either.

At the moment, they were all at the park. Tucker was fiddling with his PDA, Sam was _trying_ to help Danny study for an upcoming test—note, _trying_—and Danny was just sitting on the bench, bored as ever.

"There's _nothing _to do!" he suddenly exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

"Dude, chill! For all we know, something amazing could happen at any moment!"

Danny sighed, then blinked. He coughed out a red mist, similar looking to his ghost sense.

"…What was _that?_" Sam stared as the dissipating red, just as confused as Danny and Tucker.

"I don't know… But…" he looked around, making sure nobody was around, "I'm goin' ghost!"

_Akeis POV_

I opened my eyes and groaned slightly. My head throbbed, as well as my chest. Heck, everywhere in my body hurt. I looked , frowning slightly and noticing I was hanging from a branch, my tail stuck between two other branches. I blinked and tried reaching up to untangle myself, but no such luck. I couldn't curl up enough to reach my tail!

"Ah, this is just _great._" I growled. I sprouted wings and tried reaching it again, but it didn't work. My wings disappeared in a black mist and I hung there.

I felt something warm and sticky slide down from my face and reached to feel it—a cut, a deep one. It stung badly, and suddenly memories from before came flooding back.

I choked a small sob, wringing my hands and clutching them to my chest—Neri, Aelik, Scythe, Whiplash, _everyone. Gone._

_Dead._

Was it my fault?

I wiped tears from my face and sniffed, wiggling a bit to see if I could loosen the branches with my shaking.

Trees hate me.

"Hey, you okay?" I looked around and squirmed, looking for the voice. I spotted some weird dude floating in front of me, white hair shining and green eyes glowing slightly. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Ummm… Does it _look _like it?" I pointed at my tail that was knotted up between the branches. He floated up and untangled my tail, and I nearly fell on my head. Thankfully, I had quick reflexes and ended up on my feet.

"Thanks." I muttered. I looked back up at the boy. He was older than me, was floating, and wearing a black and white jumpsuit with a D on the chest.

"Who're you supposed to be? Some weird—" I stopped short and frowned.

"_Oi, he's a hybrid! Coolio!_" I heard Anubi shout from inside my head.

"_Yeah, seems like a ghost hybrid… I can sense it." _I thought back.

"Hybrid?"

He seemed surprised for a moment.

"Oh, cool. Another one. So what, you're part ghost-human or something?" I folded my arms.

"How do you know that?" he seemed surprised—scared, even.

"I'm part dragon. I can sense it." He seemed even more surprised.

I blinked when I saw a blue mist come from his mouth. I coughed out a plume of purple and red smoke from my mouth and nose.

"The heck?" I coughed again, covering my mouth with my hand. When I pulled it away, my clan's mark was on my palm—a circle with an X in it.

"Watch out!" I yelped as the ghost-hybrid pushed me out of the way, saving me from being hit with a pink ray of energy. Curious, I looked up to see another weird guy. This guy was older than the white haired one, and had spiky black hair, red eyes, blue skin, and a big flowy cape.

"Plasmius!" the white-haired kid growled, looking upset.

"Why don't you have a cape?" I frowned at the white-haired ghost-hybrid. "Capes are cool!" I whined, frowning slightly.

"Well, I'm sorry Daniel, but I believe you have something or mine." The weirdo vampire-guy said.

I looked up sharply. Aw, _hell _no.

"Pedo!" I shouted, pointing at him accusingly. I barely held back a smirk as he seemed surprised for a moment.

"What? No, no, I'm not—"

"He's just a fruitloop." The ghost-hybrid boy said.

"Aw, but I like that cereal…" I grumbled, sighing slightly.

I looked up to see that the vampire-dude much closer than he had been a moment ago. Panicking, I formed a ball of purple energy in my palm and slammed it into his chest, jumping back. The blast shot him back and he hit a tree, clutching his chest in pain.

"Creepy pedo!" I snorted at him, eye twitching in annoyance. The white-haired ghost kid seemed to laugh slightly, until the vampire guy stood, looking pretty freakin' _pissed. _

"Aw, did I make you angry?" I purred, tail curling. I formed my sword—a gigantic double-bladed broadsword, colored dark purple, that had a blade that started out thin at the hilt, then slowly grew to be wider at the end, then sharpening off into a point. I twirled it in my hands and giggled lightly. Sure, I sounded like some maniac, but whatever.

I probably was, anyway.

The vampire guy stood, his own sword forming in his hands. It looked weird and spiky, and was pink. There was a creepy feeling about it.

"_Ectoplasm energy." _Anubi supplied.

"_Ectoplasm?"_

"_It's what ghosts use. This guy's a half ghost too." _

"Hey!" I called over to Vampire Guy.

"What?"

"You look weird!"

His eye twitched.

I stuck my forked tongue out, blowing a raspberry, and lunged, swinging the giant heavy blade with all my might. He moved fast to block, but was thrown back by the force of my blade.

"Weakling!" I taunted, grinning wide, a mischievous glint in my glowing red eyes.

"I _am not _weak!" he roared back, sounding enraged.

"Prove it then, human scum!" I snarled, tightening my grip on my sword.

"_If it gets too hairy, I'm coming out!" _I heard Anubi growl.

I smirked when Vampire Guy jumped forward, slashing at me with his pink sword. I simply sidestepped and swung down with my own sword. He jumped back, but got a large cut on his arm. Two glowing eyes appeared on the blade of my sword, flashing red.

"Calm down, Feaurkin! Gosh, you're a little excited today, huh?" I patted the blade and the eyes disappeared. Vampire Guy and Ghost Kid looked shocked for a second, then went back to their _I-will-eat-your-face-off _look that they gave eachother.

"You guys rivals or something?" I glanced at both of them, curious.

"Something like that." Ghost Kid said, jumping up in the air. Green energy swirled in his hands, and I scuttled away behind a tree, spotting some goth girl and some other guy in a weird red hat, holding some sort of electronic in his hands.

"Oi!" I waved at them. They gave me an odd look. "Who're they, and who're you?" I pointed at the two battling ghost hybrids, then at them.

"That's Danny," the goth girl said, pointing at the white haired one, "And that's _ Vlad Plasmius._" She growled out the name, pointing at the vampire guy. "I'm Sam, and this is Tucker." She then gestured to herself and the guy in the hat.

"Kay." I turned back, watching the fight."I'm Akeis. Akeis Sundrown."

"Akeis Sundrown? That's—" 'Tucker' started.

"A weird name, yep. But…" I flicked my tail. "I'm kinda weird too."

_BOOSH~!_

A pink blast nearly hit me, but I had pretty much fallen out of the way before it could.

"MOTHER OF CHOCOLATE TREES, YOU GUYS NEARLY HIT ME!" I shouted at the two, waving a stick at them.

Plasmius raised an eyebrow, and Danny just gave me a weird look.

"'Mother of chocolate trees?'" I frowned at Sam.

"Shushies." I flapped my hands at her. "This is getting interesting."

Plasmius had blasted Danny with his girlish colored energy, and seemed like he was winning. As Danny was shakily getting up, looking beaten, the vampire looking ghost floated over to me, grabbing me and picking me up.

"HEY!" I squealed, my sword disappearing. _'Traitor!' _I snapped at the sword in my head. I cried out as I felt a painful shock, and fell limp.

"Whacko, lemme' go!" I whined. I inwardly cursed myself for being so _freakin' short and small, _as my lack of size didn't help much when I was being kidnapped by some buff vampire.

"_Ghost hybrid." _Anubi corrected me.

"_I'm still short!"_

"_Blame dad." _I could see her shrug from inside my head and growled.

"Here goes nothin'…." I opened my jaws wide when I spotted his arm, and…

_CHOMP!_

Vlad let out a girly screech of pain and dropped me, and I was falling towards the ground at high speeds, from _very _high up. Oh, seems he had been flying for a while.

Well, _crap. _

I looked up to see him floating way above me, glaring, green gooey stuff that I guessed was blood oozing out of the large bite. I gave him a grin and licked the blood from my lips.

Then I looked down.

Not a great idea.

I let out a scream and my wings popped out. I spread them wide, trying to catch air, but I was still falling fast. I fell into a tree, successfully tearing the delicate webbing of my wings. I heard several snapping sounds and then my wings started to _hurt. _I'd only broken any bones in my wings once before, and I _really _hated it happening again.

Then gravity laughed at me by letting me fall from the high branch and onto the ground, opening a few cuts that were started to heal from that fight with the Wolfin.

Yeah, wasn't today just _fabulous?_

I shakily sat up and sniffed, my hand glowing blue. I reached back and gently placed it on my wings, the skin healing up quickly. Sadly, wing bones couldn't be healed so easily. I winced in pain and brought my hand over the cuts and gashes, healing those quickly too.

My wings disappeared, and the pain in them quickly transferred to my whole back feeling like it was on fire. I sniffed again and curled up into a ball, leaning against the tree.

Tears threatened to fall, but I blinked them away. Today was just really crappy for me—my best friends were _murdered_ before me, I was sent to some other dimension, and some crazy vampire guy is trying to kidnap me. I broke down into small sobs, hugging my knees to my chest and shaking.

I remembered how my mom had ruthlessly slaughtered my father—'He's a human, and human are _scum_,' she had said. Then my thoughts drifted to the Wolfin. Riok, the dragon slayer that was living with me and my guardians had just _disappeared, _no sign of him. I could only guess he betrayed me.

My train of thought crashed into the side of a cliff when I felt something big me up. Out of instinct, I snuggled into the chest and curled up tighter. I didn't bother to open my eyes, and fell asleep shortly.

_Time skip~!_

I opened my eyes, seeing I was in a big, plushy bed. I yawned and sat up, glancing at the man that was sleeping in a chair next to the bed. I reached over and poked him in the side of the head, and he fell over off the chair. His eyes shot open and he gave me an annoyed look.

His gaze met mine and he sat there on the ground for a moment, as if hypnotized. A wave of information washed over me, telling me that this human was actually the Vlad Plasmius guy from before.

"The gaze of a dragon is hypnotic; didn't anyone ever tell you that?" I scoffed as he blinked, standing up. "So, whaddya want?" I yawned again, stretching and sighing. My wings popped out and I grimaced at the sorry shape they were in—both of them were obviously broken, numerous bones and scratches.

"I _hate _trees." I said seriously.

"So, like I said before, what do you want?"

He looked at me and stood. "Follow me, it might help if I show you." I stood from the bed and stretched, yawning _again, _and tucking my wings away.

"Kay. You better not be some crazy creeper…" I muttered. I yelped when he grabbed my arm and we _phased through the freakin' floor._

I flat out nearly had a heart attack!

I screeched and flapped my arms, succeeding in smacking him in the face once. He grabbed my wrists and glared at me.

"You are to _stop that _right _now!_" he hissed, eyes flashing red.

I blinked. "Kay."

I looked around. It was a big lab filled with electronics, vials of green goopy stuff, and a big cylinder thing at the end.

"What this place?"

"This is my lab. Come here." He walked over to the big cylinder thing and pressed a button on it. Inside was that other ghost kid!

"What's he doin' here?"

"This is not the actual Daniel—this is actually a clone. I've been trying to clone him—"

"Dude, you _are _a fruitloop, aren't you?"

"I am _NOT _a fruitloop!" he snapped. He sighed and turned back to the clone. "Problem is, all the clones start to melt once they're made." He sounded sad, and I couldn't help but feel a _little _sympathetic.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to make a clone of Daniel for me—personality, powers, everything about him should be perfect!"

"A clone… I'll do my best. I'll need to stay here to make sure he's stabilized though." I frowned, remembering the time I once made a clone of a squirrel for fun.

"I should have everything you need." He said, waving his arm at all the electronics.

"I can't use all of this!" I squeaked.

"Why not?"

"Dude… I'm not even in sixth grade yet. I can't work all of this stuff! I'm part _dragon, _not part robot! Dragons rely on magic to help them, not whacko cyborg crap!"

"How old _are _you?"

"I'm ten." I huffed, folding my arms. "I'm short, 's all."

He sighed slightly. "What _will _you need then?"

I thought for a moment, frowning. "Well, we'll need to capture that Danny guy first so I can get some DNA. Then I'll need to search for some other things… And I'll need to get my sister."

"Your sister?" he quirked an eyebrow at me. "Where is she?"

"Right up here." I tapped my forehead, this earning me a confused look. "When we were born, my mother thought she was too dangerous, so she sealed her soul inside of me. I can call her out sometimes though."

I turned and looked around. "Okay then, let's go! I need to find a plant. I might need your help." He nodded and grabbed my arm, phasing us through the ceiling.

"First thing," I said as we walked outside of the castle, "we need is a demon's claw… Those are never easy to get…"

"A demon's claw? How on earth will you get that?"

"Simple! By getting into a fight with one. This is Wisconsin, right?" he nodded. "Then it'll be easy! Turn into that vampire guy and fly me over to whatever forest that's closest."

I stepped back as two black rings appeared, going across his body so he was his ghostly form. I hopped onto his back and pointed up, and he flew.

"This is fun~!" I squealed, looking down. "There!" I pointed at a clearing in the middle of a forest. He floated down and landed in the center.

"Okay then!" I clapped my hands together, my clan marking appearing on my palms.

"Let's get this started!" I grinned maniacally and snickered.

Oh, this was going to be _fun._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You leik mah cliffhanger? Dun' worry, I'll try posting soon!**

**_If only this stupid computer would STOP crashing and dying! I swear, it breaks down almost every freakin' month! *RAAAGE*_**

**_REVIEW~!_**


End file.
